We Have a History: 50 Chalant Moments
by unfinishedstorylines
Summary: From their first meeting, to their break up, from the fluff to the angst, 50 Dick and Zatanna moments


1) The number exchange

"So" he said putting his hand behind his head "I guess your dad is pretty angry" the magician laughed

"This is almost as bad as that time I accidentally stopped time" his eyes widened and they both laughed

"So will I see you around the cave any time soon?" he hopefully asked with her father yelling in the background

"I don't think so Boy Wonder, but it's been a nice time" she gave him a wink and just as she was going to walk away he blurted out what may have been his most embarrassing moment

"Hey Zee, I uh.. lost my number can you give me yours?" he gave a crooked smile and held his phone up to her

"You dork!" she said smirking as she entered the digits into his phone

* * *

2) Sneaking out

She's never done this before, she feels so _bad_, but it feels pretty fun. Anyways they had a "date" to meet up behind a coffee shop after the team finished up some training exercise and Robin just texted her the address.

He was _different_, he was rash. The second he saw her he held her waist and pushed her against the wall of the back alley and started kissing her neck, at first she was taken aback by his impulsive nature cause this isn't _him_, but she knew there was something wrong.

"Robin.." she whispered just as he was about to kiss her "Just talk to me, did something happen?" he punched the wall and let out a grunt. Zatanna _knew_ she should be afraid, but she wasn't

"Just promise me I won't turn out like Batman, promise you'll lock me in some magical bind if that happens" she couldn't even see his eyes but she knew he was in pain "Please Zee, promise"

"Now listen here protege, I don't know what happened, but you are the Boy Wonder, you are your own person, get this talk out of your head!" Robin smiled and ran into her arms

That's just what he needed

* * *

3) Stalking

He knew he _shouldn't_ stop by her school in his Robin get up, but he couldn't help it, he loved seeing her. And what's the harm if he's in the city for Batman stuff anyway?

The harm is he kind loses his detective mojo when she's around, and one day she spotted him and walked up with her friends

"Hey guys, it's Robin the Boy Wonder stopping by our little old school!" Robin gave her a look and she bit her lip and winked at him

"Yes I am, Zatanna Zatara, right? I have a special league message from your father, can I speak to you in private?" Her friends seemed pretty excited and swooned over the fact that Robin the Boy Wonder wanted to speak to Zee alone. She said it must be pretty important if it's about her dad and her friends dispersed.

"How long have you known?" he said looking to the ground

"For about three weeks now, but it's cute, I have my own little _stalker_" she kissed his cheek and went back to her friends

"He _so_ likes you!" one of her girlfriends said punching her arm, she turned back to see he disappeared and left his laugh behind.

* * *

4) The Gala

Bruce Wayne had these charity Galas a lot, and Dick was always expected to be an adult, sit at the tables, interact with others, make a good impression. But he never expected to see Zatanna at one of these things.

"Oh yeah" Bruce said monotone "The Zataras are here, Giovanni is a friend of Bruce and is doing a stage act for the Chinese Auction, don't give away our identities" Dick took the order as he stared dumbfoundly at the young woman in her short, purple, cocktail dress with an elegant bun in her hair

"Can I introduce myself?" he said hopefully

"Richard Grayson can"

"Hi! Richard Grayson, nice to meet you!" he introduced himself to the young woman and her father "But everyone calls me Dick." Giovanni nudged Zatanna for letting out a quiet laugh.

"Zatanna, why don't you hang out with Dick, he seems to be the only one your age here" the daughter abided and she sat at a table with Dick

"You don't seem too happy" he remarked

"Strict dad wouldn't let me go to the movies with my friends tonight, therefore I am at _this_ boring party, what else is new" she sighed as Dick stood up and let out his hand, he seemed all too familiar to the young woman

"Come on, I'll show you around" his smile seemed so familiar, but she couldn't place where "Come on I'm trying to be nonchalant, do you trust me?"

"What?" she seemed surprised

"Do you trust me" he repeated with an even bigger smile

"Yes?" she took his hand and had the most fun that night since the day she was "kidnapped" by the team.

* * *

5) When Fate hit

He didn't really know what to tell her, so he just looked at her and walked away, _how stupid was that_

He stayed at the Mountain though, just in case she walked out the room. He sat on the couch watching some sitcoms and everyone was already in their respective rooms when Zee walked out.

This time he knew what to do

He ran up to her and brought her into a hug and let her cry on his shoulder

* * *

6) First night

He slept on the couch of the cave that night, it was a shocker Bruce even let him, but he seemed to understand that he wanted to be there for Zatanna.

It was around two in the morning when she walked up to him in her night gown with her face welling up

"I can't fall asleep, I keep seeing-" Robin interrupted her, he knew what she was seeing, he's been through it

"Hey hey, who needs sleep anyways? We can watch some cartoons instead" he turned on the tv and kept it low for M'gann and Conner's sake. She sat next to him on the couch and lied her head on his shoulder "Thank you" she whispered almost broken

She fell asleep on his chest that night, and even though it might have looked bad to M'gann and Conner when they woke up, Robin protected her from the nightmares.

* * *

7) Christmas

The team did a secret Santa thing for Christmas, and Robin basically forced Wally to switch with him so he can get Zatanna something.

He had to watch spending the money, so no one will get his identity, but he did buy her a nice charm bracelet with a bow tie charm, it was actually adorable

"Oh Robin, I love it!" she gleamed as she brought him into another hug

"Hey only the best for the Mistress of Magic, am I right?" a shade of pink escaped her face

"My magic isn't _that_ great, but my combat skills are" she whispered in his ear and raced him to a gym for another rematch from earlier in the day.

* * *

8) Mentors

Zatanna looked out to the stars and muttered a swear in her native tongue.

"Hey Zee, are you okay?" Robin could tell the magician was distraught

"I had to battle Fate" her voice was monotone and emotionless "Putting the chip thing in him restarted the helmet process or something and my dad was freed"

"Zee.. I'm so-" he was interrupted by the young woman

"He told me he loves me" a single tear rolled down her face "But that he had to stay true to his promise"

"Zatanna, I'm so sorry" he put his hand on her shoulder and she smiled

"You didn't do anything, it's still my fault he's in there, it just hurt to go through that _again_, you know?"

"You wouldn't believe"

* * *

9) New Year's

"Oh my god I'm so sorry I just felt like I could be _impulsive_ and oh goodness I really am-" the magician was interrupted with another kiss

"Felling the aster?" he asked with a smirk on his face

"Yes you dork, I am feeling the aster" she said biting her lip

* * *

10) First date

"You didn't have to do this" she said staring at the limo in front of Happy Harbour

"But I'm Boy Wonder! Remember? _Wonder_ effect" he said with a smile on his face

"You also didn't have to come.. in costume" he didn't notice everyone was staring at the couple

"Well everyone knows your Zatara's daughter, so what's the harm in being seen with another hero?" all of a sudden flash went off

"Sorry" she said quickly "Paparazzi has been on my case since I transferred, and since my dad really can't stop them anymore" the two stood there awkwardly

"Well lets give them a headline to remember" the Boy Wonder prompted.

* * *

11) Double Date

Hanging out the cave while Conner and M'gann went out for their anniversary was the best double date the teens could have

"Hey Zee what is this magic drink you gave us, I feel like I'm drunk" Artemis remarked

"Something my dad used to make when his friends were over, I think it gives you the same effects, just doesn't kill your liver"

"Homo magi are homo _healthy_" Wally remarked, to which he laughed at his own joke when everyone rolled their eyes

Before they knew it Robin was singing Jesse McCartney songs and serenading Zatanna with "Beautiful Soul"

* * *

12) Valentines Day

"I _love_ you" Zatanna said for the first time to her boyfriend "But we have to break up"

"I don't understand" he said dismayed holding her shoulders

"I can't drag you down with my dad stuff and I want to focus on getting better at my magi-"

"But Zatanna I l-" he was cutoff

"No, _please_ don't do this to me, it'll just make it harder" she ran back into the cave after their Valentine's Day date to go cry in her room for the rest of the night.

* * *

13) That ex thing

"Show me her in your year book" she demanded Artemis "Or so help me Fate I will do a spell to make you"

Artemis hesitated "Zee _you_ broke up with him"

"It doesn't mean I stopped _loving_ him" she snapped

Artemis pointed to Barbara Gordon, the girl she saw with Robin in the get up as Batgirl

"That's Batgirl?" she said skeptically "Did he _sleep_ with her?"

"How would I know!" Artemis retorted "Why have _you_.."

"Not with Robin no." Artemis wanted to ask who it was, but she dropped the subject

* * *

14) That awkward ex thing

Sixteen was an awkward year for the two "So.." she said "Are you happy?"

"Yeah, I am" he said emotionless

"Well I'm happy you're happy" suddenly a large piece of metal was flung their way and Zatanna figured it probably wasn't a good idea to bring this up in the middle of a mission. She muttered a spell and their were protected by a force

"I don't want this to be awkward anymore" he blurted out as their were back to back fighting henchmen off "You were still my best friend Zee"

"Gee you two are exes?" one of the henchmen asked, they both nodded then put him out

"It's cute how the villains _care_" she joked

"Great to have you back, Zee"

* * *

15) Nightwing

"So they'll be a new Robin?" Zatanna asked in a confused tone

"Yeah, but I wont tell you his name"

"I know, I know" she bantered "Bats are _secretive_, but Babs was fine with it"

"She wasn't taken in by Batman, this one is"

"So" Zatanna said looking at the robust young man "What are you gonna be?"

"Nightwing" he said while making a bird motion and they both laughed

* * *

16) That awkward single ex thing

"What happened between them, do you know?" Zatanna asked Artemis curiously

"I don't, maybe Wally does.." Wally ran in at the sound of his name

_"Llet em tahw deneppah htiw Nibor"_ she demanded

"Robin broke up with her cause he thinks he still loves you" he smacked his head "Dammit Zatanna you can't use _magic_ for me to betray my best friend!"

The two girls stood in shock

"Well **shit**" they said in unison

* * *

17) The not get back together

"This is just casual sex, right?" Zatanna asked as she was already lying on the bed and he was kissing her neck

"Yeah, I mean unless you want it to b-" he was interrupted by the magician

"No no- casual is good, casual works" the two laughed as he continued kissing her soft neck

* * *

18) DTR

"You two are awfully coupley lately" M'gann said at her lunch with Zatanna and Artemis

"No, just casual sex" Zatanna said bluntly, to which Artemis laughed

"You two think that if you bang it out all the issues are gonna go away" M'gann gave Artemis a look for being so rash

"Hey, if this helps me avoid my feelings and somewhat helps me forget that my dad is host to some spirit dude fate stuff, I'm fine with it"

"But you guys _love_ each other!" M'gann pleaded

"How do you know?" Zatanna snapped, Artemis raised her eyebrow

"Come on Zee, she doesn't even have to read your minds to figure that one out.

"Time to DTR!" M'gann prompted

"D-T What now?" Zatanna said skeptically

"Define the relationship!" M'gann said enthusiastically

"Easy, friend with benefits" Zatanna ended the conversation there and walked away to get more drinks

* * *

19) Secret Identity

"We've been going at this thing for a while and I thought I should tell you who I am" Dick said one day abruptly after sex

"Boy Wonder has a _name_? Who woulda thought!" Zatanna said sarcastically

"Richard Grayson" the named ran a familiar tone with her

"You! You were the one at Bruce Wayne's gala when we were 13?" Zatanna said excitedly

"Guilty as charged" he said with a smirk on his face, and with his glasses off

"And you didn't tell me!" she joked and she pushed him

"It's a bat thing" the two laughed and she laid back on the bed in shock that she met him all those years ago

* * *

20) A fallen soldier

After Jason died Dick wasn't the same. He became rash, he punched walls, he went to league meetings demanding a change of plans, and he in no way could run the team anymore. He was phased

Everyone tried to talk to him, Wally tried, Artemis tried, M'gann tried, Barbara tried, heck even _Bruce_ tried, but he either refused their presence, or was mute in their presence. No one got him talking until Zatanna went in.

And it wasn't like "Hey Zee nothing's working you're a magician go!" Zatanna _wanted_ to say something, after all he's done for her since her dad left, but she didn't know _what_ to say. She's painfully awkward with this kind of stuff, and she didn't want to say something to upset him.

So one night, about a month after the incident, in the rain (obviously it would happen to her) she knocked on his door; and he was forced to let her in to dry off.

He immediately went in for a kiss when she stopped "Dick.. we need to talk about this"

He let out a shout and kicked over a chair "That's what everyone says, but I don't _want_ to talk, I don't want to talk about how under a mission I put him on Jason died, I don't want to talk about how I could have trained him more, or about how Batman never lost me but how the minute I get someone to mentor they die, I don't want to talk about it Zee! I just don't!"

The two stood in silence "Hate to break it to you Grayson, but you _just_ did a big step there"

He sat down on his couch and grunted "I know.."

"So are you going to let me be there for you like you were for me, or will magic suffice?" she saw a small smirk on his face and he began

"Ever since that training mission a few years back I've had this fear.."

* * *

21) Family

It was the third year anniversary of Zatara's entrapment and in all honestly Zatanna just wanted to bang it out with Dick and forget, but he wouldn't let her

"Are you withholding _sex_ from me Richard Grayson!" she said in a over dramatic tone

"We have to talk about this Zee.." he trailed off and looked into her eyes "I think it's time I tell you about how I ended up as Bruce's orphan"

The story lasted all of two hours, and Zatanna spent half of that time crying at how horribly tragic it was. She gave him a hug and held him tight and never wanted to let go

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that.." she whispered

"Now you know why I was the best at consoling you when we were 13" she smiled through her tears and let go of the hug to look at him again

"You really were" the both smiled and spent the night watching sitcoms

That night they didn't sleep together, she just fell asleep on his chest and he protected her from the nightmares like he did three years ago.

* * *

22) The time it was mutual

The two lied in bed the Saturday morning and both said in unison "We need to talk"

They both laughed, and knew what was to come, when Zatanna went "Okay you first"

"Our lives, they're too dangerous, and I don't want an emotional connection, cause if something happens to either of us, we'll be hurt" he stared directly into the ceiling, not wanting to see her face

"I mean, we both know this is obviously more than just sex a-"

"I get it" she said silencing him

"Friends?" he asked

"Always and forever" she added

* * *

23) The League

Zatanna laid on the couch in her apartment in denial of the decision she had to make when she heard a knock on the door

"Are you here to congratulate me _too_?" she said with a slight bit of anger in her voice

"_Nice to see you too Zee_" he said sarcastically and walked in, she just went straight back to her prior position of lying on the couch and avoiding the world.

"What are you going to do?" he asked

She stuck her face into a pillow "I don't know" she whined "I don't want to work with Fate and you know they're going to pair us up because magic"

Dick rubbed her back "Yeah but isn't this what you were working for?" she turned around to lye on her back

"Yeah but, do you know how hard that's going to be, I can't even _look_ at him without crying, what do you think I should do?"

He looked straight into her eyes and sighed "This shouldn't be about me, it's about you and what you want" she sat up and gave him this _look_, this look she used to give when they first met

"Who knew Boy Wonder could say the right thing at the right time?" they both laughed and she whipped up some tea for them to catch up

* * *

24) Induction 

When she was inducted to the league Robin- now Nightwing- was the constant in her life that she knew would always be there. She peered off to the side to see him smiling and mouthing something about staying whelmed and nonchalant and she found herself letting out a giggle.

Then she saw her fa- Doctor Fate in the crowd. The eyes of encouragement, adoration, and respect was all that she saw. And for a brief moment, she saw Zatara, and she truly believed that on that day a proud father came to see her induction.

During the reception Fate had seemed to disappear and Zatanna found herself standing in the middle of the ballroom, dismayed.

"Hey Zee are you okay?" Nightwing asked, he knew what was wrong, he always does.

Zatanna tried to let out the last sentence without breaking, but Nightwing had heard the shaking in her voice.

"Of course I am, my dad's here"

And in the corner of the ballroom, hidden from the naked eye, Zatara sat at a table smiling at the woman his little Zatanna had become, and putting the helmet back on as he promised he would.

* * *

25) Glamour Charm

"I'm going to have to cancel this one, but I promise we'll rain check" he said frantically on the phone "Team stuff happened"

"Is this a _Nightwing_ promise? I usually don't trust those.." he hung up on her

The two met up in the same coffee shop that she sneaked out to five years ago to see him.

"How long have you been waiting?" he asked genuinely concerned

"Not that long, I got you some tea during the wait" she gave a kind smile, to apologise for her remark on the phone

"Are you going to tell me why you need this, I don't really _trust_ giving it out without reason" she hesitated to give the box to him

"I really can't Zee, you _know_ that." she gave him a nod

"Ruomlag Mrahc" she whispered into the box to seal the spell "There are a couple of rules with this one, if another Homo Magi can sense it, they will see through the charm, but I used the toughest magic out there to hide the magic scent so you should be good, also this only works on one person, so don't do a test run."

He nodded "You know I love you for this" she smiled "You love me for _everything_ come on now"

He laughed "You're really chalant" she smiled.

The two later found themselves talking about recent events involving Tula

"I remember when Wally saw Artemis again, he wouldn't let her go from his hug, it was so sad and Kaldur.." she trailed off, about to cry

"We were all affected in different ways, Wally and Artemis left the gig and Kaldur left the good side.." he knew that one would bite him in the ass later

Once they got to happier topics the former couple decided it was time to call it a night

"We really need to go out more" Zatanna suggested with a soft tone.

"After all this, we will, I promise, I **Robin** promise it" she smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek and with a turn of her body, vanished.

* * *

26) A fallen hero

Dick wanted to be the one to tell Zatanna, even though the whole plan was his idea, he wanted her to find out from him, and not through the grapevine. So when they Zeta-d back to the mountain and Zatanna was working on her magic with the spell book that was recently put in her name, Dick asked for some time alone.

"I won't believe it" she said monotone "We literally _just_ went out for dinner last night, she's not gone, she's okay" the look in her eyes made her feel like she was going crazy, but Dick felt even worse for bringing these emotions to her.

"_You_ were supposed to protect her Dick!" she started to hit his chest and tears were rolling down her face "You _promised_!" he held her and rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry I said that" she murmured

"No" he whispered "I'm sorry"

And she didn't even know that he was apologizing for something bigger

* * *

27) Not like this

One night, after Artemis died, Zatanna showed up on his door step. Her face was peaceful and her eyes serene.

"Dick.." she dragged out her sentence "Life is short, and all that's happened made me believe that, and I just want to take it as it comes, and not waste any time" he was perplexed

"Where are you getting at Zee?" she immediately went in for a kiss and held his face to feel his soft lips again, he broke away

"We can't do this Zatanna" he said regrettably, he wanted this, he desired this for so long, but he didn't want it under these circumstances

"Why?" she snapped "We both want this, hell even _Artemis_ would have wanted this" she turned away, hurt by his refusal

"I want this" he whispered "But _not like this_, you'll understand soon" she sat on his couch and gave him a skeptic look

"Richard Grayson do you always have to be a damn mystery?" she bantered, he smiled and went to the kitchen to get some tea

That seemed to be their thing, when one was distressed, in trouble, upset, the other made them tea.

* * *

28) I need a favour

Dick waited for her outside the doors of a League meeting, she was always the last to walk out, as usual. She almost walked right past him, not noticing him because she was in the middle of a conversation with Raquel. He grabbed her arm and she said goodbye to Raquel and came into the meeting room with Dick.

"I need a favour" he said bluntly, and that was Richard Grayson, getting right to the point, and fast.

"Depends on what it is" she said with a sly smile on her face

"Batgirl and Robin found this Beetle tomb thing in Bialya and they did some research and found out that's where Natives used to cleanse the Beetles from alien use way back when, and I need you to work your magic and figure this one out" she seemed overwhelmed

"Dick.. what _happened_?" her tone was serious, and concerned

"We have reason to believe that Blue Beetle and Green Beetle are under Reach control" her tone went from serious to petrified

"Shit" Dick gave her a look

"I know, so can you do it?" she sighed

"I'm going to have to look at the magic, but I'll probably have to translate it over to mine, which could take a while.." she frowned "I'll probably have to have Fate help me"

Dick knew how hard that will be for her and put his hand on her shoulder "Thank you, Zee"

She smiled "Any time, Boy Wonder"

* * *

29) Civil

Zatanna really tried her best to work with Fate without snapping, the operative word being _tried_. Her magic was top notch, maybe even better than Zatara's before he scarified himself, but the Beetle spell was proving to be a dilemma for her. Dick and Barbara stayed in the same room with Zatanna and Fate to take notes on the spells so Zatanna would have reference, and the League and general would have future reference; but they could tell how rough this had been for Zatanna.

"Petty girl!" shouted Fate "You can't even get a simple spell translated!" the fact that half of that voice was her dad's voice caused her to well up, but she quickly composed herself.

"I'd like to see you try!" she shouted back "_Oh wait_, you can't because you're a Lord of Order, so wait what does that mean?" she said in a sarcastic tone "That you **need** me! Because shocker you're holding our only other magician _hostage_!" this ended up with a 20 minute shouting match between the two

"Should we say something?" Batgirl whispered

"I don't know what to say" Dick replied

"Say whatever you usually would, that always seems to calm her down" Dick gave her a nod

"Fate if you have a problem teaching The Mistress of Magic a spell, then I order you to let Zatara free to teach her the spell" this resulted in an uproar from Fate and even more shouting, and Fate running out the room in a state of anger

He gave a look to Zatanna "At least I tried" she smiled

"And I appreciate that, but I have an idea.." she went to his computer and pulled up some files

"See this? This is the Goddess Isis, and I think if I can summon her power, I'll be able to do the spell" she was excited, almost magic nerd geeking out about this

"Sounds great" he said reassuringly "And you coincidentally wouldn't need Fate's help"

"Please" she said "I am a Zatara, I don't _need_ help from jerks" the two laughed and she went to the mission room to prep the spell.

* * *

30) Summit

"Why am I not allowed to come?" Zatanna whined "I just want to face off that Witch child again"

"I promise Zee I'll tell you all about it later, but we can't risk a magician down" he lied, he just didn't want to have her reaction to Artemis' not so death- death in the middle of a Summit

"Don't have _too_ much fun without me "she joked "And here, I can at least preform a protection spell on you guys so no one gets hurt" he smiled

"We would really appreciate that, Zee" she bit her lip

"Okay but, remember, these spells can only come once in a while, so I can't do another for at least six months" she raised her hands and muttered an incantation

"There" she said almost looking as if all the power is drained from her "No one on our side will get hurt, magic's seal" Dick randomly ran up to her and gave her a hug

"What's this about?" she said baffled as he held onto her waist even tighter as the seconds went on

"Just promise me no matter what stupid stuff I do, you won't hate me" she broke away and flicked his head

"Hey, I've been here for the last five years, haven't I?" the two laughed, and Dick went off to the Summit.

* * *

31) Confrontation

"I'm sorry b-" he was interrupted by a force greater than all of the magic in the world

"You're _sorry_?" she was shouting "That's great Dick, but can you fix the nights I spent crying because I thought my best friend was **dead**? Can you fix the fact that I had to take myself out of missions because I was too broken to serve my duty to the world? Can you fix the fact that I mourned, I threw myself at you for a death that didn't really happen? Or the fact that literally _everyone_ knew this before me and I'm the idiot that didn't know my best friend was alive cause you didn't _trust_ me enough, but you trusted me enough to _use_ me for the charm? Can you fix that Dick?" she was sobbing, things in her apartment were flying around, that's how angry he got her, and he's seen her angry before, but never enough that she loses control of her magic.

"I didn't mean to use you" he said that with the most sincerity in his voice, the most emotion, and Zatanna stood there staring at him

"You're turning into _him_, you're risking everything for a mission and you don't even _care_" He was phased by this he never wanted to be Batman

"The thing is Zee it _killed_ me to see you mourn, it killed me that you were so affected, but I had to keep you safe" She sat down on her couch, took a pillow, and screamed into it.

"Dammit Richard, that's _my_ decision, not yours" she threw the pillow at him and went to the kitchen to make tea.

He followed her and she looked straight into his blue eyes, he was sincerely sorry about everything

"This may sound crazy" she said still trying to catch her breath from the tears "But I'm really going to need you to kiss me right now"

"Done" he grabbed her face and brought her into a deep kiss, and felt the tears that burned down her face on his.

* * *

32) A friendly hand

Dick felt a familiar hand on his shoulder when he left the tower. The same hand that consoled him when he was told that the real Roy Harper was most likely dead. But this time it was different, she didn't know Roy to grieve, but she's known Wally for over five years, he could tell by the pain in her eyes she was grieving as well.

She didn't need Dick to say anything for her to know what she had to do, she always had that intuition about her, she always knew what Dick needed and when. So her frail body pulled his towards her and she brought him into a hug. He dug his face into her shoulder and silently started to weep, while she tried to keep the tears from streaming down her face.

"This… this _can't_ be real" he said as he was muffled on her sleeve, to anyone it would have been just sounds, but she was able to make out what he was saying, she always was.

He pulled away and composed himself. "I'm sorry" he said in the same stoic tone and he continued "But I don't know if I can go on with this hero gig any more"

She caressed his face and wiped away a tear on his cheek  
"We'll get through this, you, me, Artemis, Kaldur, M'gann, Conner, we'll all get through this, together"

He brought the magician in to one last hug

* * *

33) A year later

A year later everyone took Wally's death differently. A year later Artemis was the villain Tigress, a year later Zatanna left the League to do a show in Vegas with her cousin, a year later Dick was traveling the country trying to find himself, a year later Kaldur, M'gann and Superboy were all that was left of the original team

A year later

She was sitting in her dressing room after another show in Vegas and she was adding finishing touches to her makeup for the next show "Zatanna Zatara: Mistress of Magic with her cousin Zachary the stage show of the century" she whispered to herself. This may not have been where she thought she would have been six years ago, but this is where she ended up

She heard a knock on her door

"Zachary I told you that I like doing makeup by hand and not making a spell so don't rush me!" she shouted

_Knock knock __**knock**_ they got louder

She went to open the door "Dammit Zach what did I s-" she slammed the door

"Dammit Dick" she regained composure, fluffed her hair a bit and opened the door again

"Well _hi_ to you too" he joked

"What are you doing here?" she demanded an answer from him, it wasn't warm, it wasn't welcoming, it was stoic and almost emotionless

"Wanna go back to the life? "he prompted, she rolled her eyes and told him she's talk after her next show.

* * *

34) Honour

"Okay, now you want me to what _now_?" she was basically in her same get up as before the incident, but now she had fish net tights, they attracted a crowd more than grey leggings would. Dick sat in her dressing room next to Zachary and gave his pitch.

"Wally would hate all of us for becoming this, for the team to break up, he would tell us we were being lazier than him on a good day, he would want all of us back to crime fighting mode" his eyes were hopeful, almost like a whole new Dick Grayson than the one she last saw

"That mission took a lot out of all of us Dick, I don't know if we could _just_ go back" she was pacing the room so much that there should have been foot step marks on the floor, she couldn't deny a part of her wanted back, but she couldn't do it.

"We can and I can prove it, it'll all be in memory of Wally." he turned around to Zachary "And you can come too. It's always great to have a magician extra"

Zatanna stopped pacing to say one last thing "And what about Artemis?" the two were brought to a silence

"She wants to honour Wally as much as we do, if not more, we can get her to join us eventually" Zatanna smiled at the growth Dick exhibited

"I'm in" she said, she shook his hand and Zachary interrupted

"Me too! Lets not forget me" the trio laughed, and were on their way.

* * *

35) First day back

"It's _really_ great to see you" M'gann whispered as she hugged Zatanna like there was no tomorrow "Nothing's felt right since.. you know" Zatanna gave an endearing look

"Yeah, I know. To be honest, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Dick, he convinced me" Conner went to shake his hand before he was interrupted by M'gann giving Dick a hug

"You two just might be what we _need_ to get the team going again" Conner said with a glimmer of hope in his breath "Are you two.."

"What? **No** no _no_ me and Dick? No no no _no_" Zatanna quickly and nervously got out, wanting to make clear that she had not been seeing, or sleeping with the former Boy Wonder

"Sheeesh Zee don't make the idea look _that_ bad" he remarked, to which everyone laughed, her face turned a shade of red.

"Anyways" she continued, getting herself composed "This is Zachary.." she pointed to an empty space before everyone realised Zach was in the kitchen eating what was supposed to be a welcome back dinner.

"My cousin" she growled

* * *

36) First mission

Their first mission was another one of trying to catch Tigress- Artemis. Zatanna was not happy with the idea of it, but Dick convinced her that catching her is the first step of having her join the team.

As always, Zatanna and Dick were sent out as a squad team to New York City and obviously that's where they could find Tigress. The two were back to back trying to find her until Zatanna enchanted a spell that froze Artemis for a good twenty minutes.

"We have twenty minutes.. what do we do?" she turned to Dick looking for guidance

"We talk to her" she nodded her head, and released Artemis' face from the spell.

"Wasn't expecting to see you two" Artemis said with a smile, she quickly brought back to a frown to hold her cover "Are you.."

"**NO!**" Zatanna shouted, this being the billionth time they were asked that

"Well are you slee-" the villain was cut off again

"We're not here to talk about us, why don't you join the team again? To honour Wally" Dick got that out as polite as he could have

"A real way of honouring him would have been not _letting_ him die" The former hero glared at him

"Arty-" Zatanna pleaded

"Just be careful that what happened to me an Wally, doesn't happen to you two" and just like that she was able to lose hold on Zatanna's spell and get away.

"I'm sorry it just was all too m-" she was interrupted by a hug from Dick

"It's okay, it really is" he whispered into her ear as she cried on his shoulder.

* * *

37) Roommates

"I can live by myself, I'm a big girl" she complained to Dick as she was searching the newspaper for apartments near the cave, which seemed to be none whatsoever, apparently they're in high demand

"Come on, Bludhaven is not _that_ bad, I'm guaranteed any kind of apartment I want, Wayne family perk, and we can commute together and save gas, thus _saving_ the Earth, two ways at once" he poked her shoulder and gave her this look that he used to give when they were dating, she bit her lip and reluctantly agreed

"_Fine_" he did a little victory dance "But! The minute I find an apartment that is close by, I'm getting my own place."

"Sure you will" he joked

"Don't you _test_ me Boy Wonder" she threw her pen at him and they went to her room in the cave to pack up her belongings.

* * *

38) Two rooms

"So are you two a married couple?" the Realtor asked

"Trust me" Zatanna said putting her hands on the man's shoulder "If Richard Grayson son of a millionaire were getting married, the _whole_ city would know, we're just friends" the man nodded his head and proceeded to show the apartment to the former couple

"Well I _like_ it" Dick joked, nudging her shoulder

"Nice try, but we need a _two_ bedroom apartment" she raised her eyebrow to the Realtor, who was obviously on Dick's side with this

"With **two** bathrooms!" she ordered as they walked out of the potential apartment.

* * *

39) First night

The first night in their apartment was hectic. Zatanna was preforming spells to move everything around and Dick was basically putting the security system on steroids, and they tried to do all this while the paparazzi was outside their windows with cameras and flashing lights.

"It's nearly midnight, _how_ are they still up?" she whined after just getting off the balcony

"And miss getting a shot of power couple '_Richtanna_' never!" Dick joked

The two sat on the couch watching old sitcoms from their teenage days "It's a good thing they didn't use your nickname in our couple name, _ZeeDick_ would have been awkward like "The Dick" " he punched her shoulder because she literally could not stop laughing.

"What, who in this age uses the name _Dick_ as a nick name?" she joked as she went to get another batch of popcorn

And then the paparazzi got the shot, they were standing outside the window holding the next bowl of popcorn as Zatanna was about to fall and Dick caught her and held her by the waist

**Flash**

"Ugh I can already _see_ the headlines" Zatanna shouted "Mistress of Magic and Playboy back together!"

"You know, _living together_ probably already gave them that headline" he then carried her bridal style and she dropped the popcorn but she was too busy laughing to notice.

It wasn't that bad of a first night.

* * *

40) Paparazzi 

The paparazzi wasn't that bad until their fourth month of living together. Zatanna just came back from a meeting with Zachary and Fate to decide where Zachary's training would go from there, and she stopped by the market on her way home.

The young woman immediately slammed the National Enquirer on the counter and let out a yell "They're _pestering_ again!" Dick reconsigned this as his queue to get off the computer and read the headline

"Zatanna, is there something you should be telling me?" she gave him a glare and rolled up the magazine and hit him over the head with it.

"**PREGNANT**!" she shouted "THEY THINK I'M _PREGNANT_!" she ran to her room and slammed the door Dick went to knock on her door, but she was not answering

"Come on Zee" she smiled "You never let them get to you before, what's the difference now"

_"Rood nepo"_ she whispered, Dick walked in to see a her lying face first on her bed "Am I fat?" she whined "Because that shot was just after an Italian dinner with Zachary and you _know_ how we ea-"

"Zee have you _seen_ your costume? You're smokin' don't let them tell you otherwise" she laughed and rolled over

"Thank you, Grayson" she put on a soft smile, and it was her lips that made the audible sounds, but her eyes always spoke more than her lips.

"Any ti-" he was interrupted by a kiss from Zatanna

He didn't really mind it though

* * *

41) Dead Sea

They've been living together for six months

"So" Dick said one night over dinner "Did you give up finding a new place?" he mocked, Zatanna just smiled and went to put the dishes away

"I kinda like it here, and besides you're like my _Dead Sea_" Dick gave her a surprised look, he didn't know what she meant by it, and she could tell, so she elaborated.

"That sea in the Mediterranean that has high amounts of salt so everyone floats, you're like mine, I never really fall when I'm around you" he smiled at the unbelievably cheesy line

"That was _so_ corny" she laughed and threw the sponge at him

_"Gee thanks Zatanna, that might have been the nicest thing you've said to me ever"_ he put his hand behind his head, sighed, and walked up behind her at the sink

"You're my Dead Sea _too_" he whispered in her ear, she immediately snapped back with an angered look on her face

"That's _my_ thing and you can't take it!" they stared into each others' eyes for a moment until Zatanna took the dish rag and threw it on his face and ran away laughing

* * *

42) The night

After a year of living together, they got an unlikely visitor at midnight, it was Artemis. And Artemis the hero in her green archer get up. They welcomed her in with open arms, and she explained how she had no where else to go, and how she wanted to quit the villain life, cause Wally would have expected more.

Zatanna said that Artemis can stay with her in her room for the time being, and the trio agreed.  
When Artemis woke up the next morning, she joined Zatanna for breakfast

"So" she said nudging her shoulder "You didn't think I'd notice how you weren't in the room last night, would you?" Zatanna blushed, she thought her spell would cover her tracks, obviously it didn't

"Spill" Artemis demanded "Are you with him or not?" Zatanna sighed

"Well we're kinda _sleeping_ together, does that count?" she bit her lip and laughed

"I knew it!" Artemis declared standing up

"Uh, knew what?" Dick said walking into the kitchen in his robe, Zatanna gave him a look and he started to blush

Artemis put her drink down "Gosh you two aren't _quiet_ at all, how do you think I found out?"

"**Artemis**!" the couple shouted in unison

* * *

43) Dick and Zach

"Do you like her?" Zach didn't really have a relationship with Dick, all he's known is from stories Zatanna's told him, and the actual interactions he's had with him over the past year, and they don't seem to match.

Dick was startled, he wasn't expecting such a personal question from Zach, but he answered nonetheless "I _love_ her" Zach gave Dick a nod

"Good cause if you hurt her I will summon the greater forces of magic to make sure you can't hurt her again" He tried to laugh it off as a joke, but he was serious and Dick knew that.

Zach never had to call the greater forces of magic (But to be honest, Zatanna's would have gotten to that first if it was necessary)

* * *

44) Parallel universe

"Could Wally be there?" Dick asked hopefully, Zatanna sighed, not wanting to get his hopes up

"I'm going to be honest with you, it doesn't look likely, if he was I would have had some sort of message when it happened, but I need to go to check if Klarion's doing some fishy stuff, so I'll keep an eye out" Dick understood the outcome would have been unlikely and let it go, for her sake. He knows how much she wanted to do something when it happened and how much it hurt her she couldn't

"Well I'm coming anyways, good to have back up, right?" the magician didn't try to fight, and agreed.

However, the moment they got to the parallel world she was unconscious and in a coma like state. Dick held her face to his "Dammit Zee it isn't supposed to happen like _this_"

* * *

45) Overexerted

Getting parallel universe Giovanni Zatara to see Zatanna was a hassle, but it happened.

"I lost my daughter when she was very young, it is nice to know she lives on in another universe" the poised man said stroking Zatanna's hair

"Is she going to be okay?" Dick seemed to be on one track, he didn't really comprehend that this universe's Zatanna was dead, he just wanted to make sure his Zatanna wouldn't be.

"Often when Homo Magi complete big spells they over exert their strengths and they pass out, she should be up soon" Dick held her hand all throughout the night

She slowly opened her eyes at around four in the morning "Dick?" she whispered "What happened?"

"You over exerted myself my darling" Zatara said walking in, and just like that Zatanna found the strength to run up to him and hug him

"I've missed you _so_ much _dad_" there were tears on both sides "In my universe you sacrificed yourself for me" Zatara let go of the young woman and smiled

"I have an eye on Klarion, you should go back to your world" the magicians exchanged a hand shake and left.

That night Zatanna lied in bed with Dick in their apartment "For a second I was so disoriented, I thought we were here and that _was_ him" Dick looked into his tragic girlfriend's eyes, and put her hair behind her ear

"I know you did, and I'm sorry I had to bring you to him I just didn't know what to do.." his eyes trailed off to the ceiling

"Like I said" she smiled "My_ Dead Sea_, I'm never going to fall" he laughed and him her with a pillow

"So **cheesy**" he laughed

"Hey!" she whined "At least it's not_ 'Hey I lost my number can I have yours_?'"

"We do not speak of the horrible pick up lines I used" the two laughed it off for a good twenty minutes and then reminisced about the past, and called it a night.

* * *

46) Proposal

Dick was actually nervous, and he's a pretty smooth guy, he'd like to say so himself, but this one got him real nervous. Before doing anything he wrote a letter to Zatara with the hopes of Fate showing it to him, asking for his daughter's hand in marriage, Zatara gave his blessing and lamented that he wouldn't be able to walk is daughter down the aisle.

With step one out of the way Dick had time to prepare, and oh boy was he going to make this big, fire works and a great view and everything. Too bad he got so nervous he asked her awkwardly the night before their big date.

"Getting married wouldn't be a _bad_ idea right?" he blurted this out in a middle of a conversation about Green Arrow's new initiative for the league meetings, but his stream of consciousness when to Green Arrow to Black Canary to their wedding to his proposal for Zatanna. He was standing in the kitchen making some kind of chili and immediately dropped the whole pepper into the pot once he realised what he said

Zatanna walked out of their room (her old room was now Artemis') with a frazzled look "Dick Grayson are you _proposing_?" she asked skeptically

He turned off the stove and gave himself a "Hello Megan!" slap on the head

"I was supposed to do it tomorrow I had this whole thing planned and I rui-"

"_Yes_" she interrupted, Dick couldn't contain his smile

"What?" she ran up to him and gave him one of those jump hugs you'd see in movies

"Dick Grayson" she said between kisses "I said _yes_" she kept on kissing his face "And don't make me take that back"

* * *

47) Honeymoon

"We can literally Zeta anywhere why are we choosing locations, we can go _anywhere_" he whined as Zatanna brought the numerous travel magazines

"Because gosh darnit Dick Grayson we are going to have a _normal_ Honeymoon! Now _nepo_!" the magazines all floated in the air opened to their main story

"What if we go to the Dead Sea?" Dick proposed

"Seriously, I bought all these magazines for _nothing_?" she whined because she knew that suggestion was perfect and secretly wanted to go but didn't know if he would be up for it.

"You're such high maintenance I'm gonna break up with you!" he joked

"I'd like to see you _try_!" she waved her arms and he was hit by an array of magazines

They went to the Dead Sea

(And they didn't let each other fall)

* * *

48) Twins

"Okay here's the deal, you name on and I name one" Zatanna prompted they had two little boys they would love to the moon and back in their arms.

"Sheesh You make it sound like a project!" he joked "I'll like whatever names you like" Zatanna smiled, but hesitated to continue "Come on, what is it?"

"I think we should name him _Wallace_, in honour of Wally" Dick could feel the tears welling up in his face and kissed his wife's forehead

"You know I _love_ you?" she smiled and kissed the boy's forehead

"Of course you do, I just gave birth to twin boys!" he raised his eyebrows

"I have a name for this one" he said motioning towards the baby in his arms

"_And_?" she said with a smile on her face

"_Giovanni_ " Zatanna gave her husband an endearing look and started to cry

"Damn do these ones have some _namesakes_ to live up to" Dick laid in her hospital bed with her with there two raven haired sons and smiled at the family he had with the woman he loves.

* * *

49) Family business

"Magician ninjas, I think they'd help the team" Dick suggested "Besides, they have _our_ genes"

"They are _twelve_ Dick, not the age to fight criminals" Zatanna said with a stern standing

"We were _thirteen_" Dick retorted

"Yeah but.. I don't want my babies getting hurt" her voice softened, she was terrified at the idea of her kids joining the family business

"Hey" he said with enthusiasm in his voice "We got two kick ass ninja magicians with a ninja and magician parent, we can protect them right?" Zatanna smiled

"I'm going to use all my magic on protection spells and you _can't_ stop me" she whined

"When has _anyone_ ever stopped you, Zatanna?" the two parents laughed and went to the next mission

* * *

50) History

"My we have gotten _so_ old!" Zatanna whined in the hospital waiting room, waiting for the birth of Johnny's first child. Dick nudged her shoulder

"We're not old, you look the same to me as the day I met you" Wally's girlfriend awh'd at the comment and Zatanna rolled her eyes

"Still with the _cheesy_ lines? Even after 25 years of marriage?" Dick laughed

"Well I'm still your_ Dead Sea_, aren't I?" Zatanna smiled and gave her husband a kiss

"Gross! Mom dad keep that stuff private!" Wally whined, but his girlfriend gave him a punch in the arm for doing so.

Giovanni ran into the waiting room "It's a girl!" he shouted

Dick and Zatanna waited an extra minute to walk into the room, just to savour the moment

"Do we have a long history or what" she said as her husband held her waist "Now lets add _grandparents_ to the list"

"Well I always _said_ we had a history" she bit her lip and raced him to the nursery.


End file.
